Tomorrow Is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme)
Tomorrow Is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme) is the 17th track of Disc 1 of the Bayonetta 2 Original Soundtrack. It is the main battle theme of Bayonetta 2. ''The vocals are performed by Keeley Bumford, with lyrics written by Betsie Larkin and composition by Hiroshi Yamaguchi. Like its predecessor ''Mysterious Destiny, Tomorrow Is Mine maintains the same upbeat and fast-paced instrumentation of the original game's anthem and features lyrics related to Bayonetta and her power. The song is featured heavily throughout the sequel and has an instrumental version that plays during some tutorials. Bayonetta 2 Tomorrow Is Mine serves as the main fighting theme in Bayonetta 2 alongside Moon River (∞ Climax Mix) when the titular character faces off against angels or demons in certain verses. The theme itself appears in nearly every single chapter of the game, unless the chapter is taken up by a boss (i.e, Alraune). An instrumental version of the theme plays during tutorials and other verses in the Lost Chapters. Track Bayonetta 2 - Tomorrow is Mine|''Tomorrow Is Mine'' Bayonetta 2 - Battle OST 24 - Tomorrow Is Mine (Instrumental)|Tomorrow Is Mine Instrumental Super Smash Bros. 4 - Tomorrow is Mine (Instrumental)|Instrumental version from SSB4 Lyrics You awoke me (Fight fire) Unleashed the fire in my heart (With fire) I will dance and I'll defeat them (My flame's) Through the light and the dark (More bright) Your mistake was to (The moon) Underestimate my power (Is my fuel) Won't let go of the fight (Get lost) Til tomorrow's mine (In my tide) I will ignite Dancin' through the fire around me I'll never stop You'd better hide Now I'm in the mood for a fight (Better watch out here I come) You won't know what hit you ''When I spin around ''Leave you in my dust Then bang bang Down down again It's my desire Going for the win Tomorrow Is Mine You better run (Better run) ''Don't wait here I come no (Grab your gun... Fire) The fuel in my fire won't run dry (Endless supply) It burns bright And you better hide (Take a hike) I came for a fight, yeah (Truth you'll find is) Until Tomorrow Is Mine (Victory's mine) Don't miss me too much In Other Media Tomorrow is Mine is included alongside ''Mysterious Destiny'' as an optional background track for the Umbra Clock Tower stage in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii USuper Smash Bros. 4upon purchasing the Bayonetta DLC pack. This version of the song replaces the vocals with saxophone instrumentals. Other themes from the Bayonetta series in the DLC include Let's Hit The Climax!, Time for the Climax!, Riders of the Light, One of A Kind, Red & Black, Friendship, After Burner (∞ Climax Mix), and The Legend of Aesir. Trivia * The instrumental version of the track is not included in the Bayonetta 2 Original Soundtrack. * It is unknown why Keeley Bumford replaced Helena Noguerra for the sequel's anthems. ** However, Bumford also provided the vocals for Moon River (∞ Climax Mix). Category:Music Category:Bayonetta 2